The present invention relates to an air bag composed of resin sheets and its production method. The purpose of an air bag device is to protect an occupant by deploying an air bag when a vehicle comes into collision.
Conventionally, an air bag is typically made of a woven textile of fiber, such as a polyamide fiber, surfaced with a silicone rubber coating. In recent years, however, an air bag made of heat resisting resin sheets (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H2-31965/1990) and an air bag made of elastomer (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H4-266544/1992) have been proposed as alternatives to the conventional air bag.
The joint between heat resisting resin sheets and the joint between elastomer sheets are made by adhesion using adhesives or heat fusion in prior arts.